


Mère indigne

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Postpartum Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Un accident voilà ce qu’était sa fille à ses yeux. Un accident qui aurait dû être heureux mais qui ne l’était pas pour Avalon.





	Mère indigne

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l’univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Avalon n’était encore jamais venue au Ministère. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer les bureaux devant lesquels son mari et elle passaient. La guerre s’était terminée, il y avait de cela à peine un mois et bien que la reconstruction ait débuté, les dégâts de la guerre étaient encore bien visibles.  
  
— C’est le bureau au fond à droite, déclara la jeune femme qui les avait accompagnés.  
  
— Merci Miss, répliqua l’époux d’Avalon. Tu viens Ava ? lança-t-il en tirant légèrement sur son bras.  
  
La jeune femme le suivit docilement jusqu’au bureau. Il frappa à la porte et entra après y avoir été invité. L’homme derrière le bureau avait la cinquantaine des cheveux plus blancs que châtains et des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites.   
  
— Bonjour Messieurs Dames, déclara l’homme en se levant.  
  
— Bonjour Mr Baker ! répliqua le mari d’Avalon. Nous sommes ici pour déclarer la naissance de notre fille.  
  
— Et vous êtes ?  
  
— Marcus et Avalon Flint, répondit le jeune homme.  
  
— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !  
  
Marcus aida Avalon à s’installer avant de faire de même.  
  
— Je dois vous dire que vous êtes les premiers à venir nous déclarer une naissance depuis la fin de… Euh… de la guerre, déclara l’homme en cherchant dans ses papiers. Quand est née votre fille ?  
  
— Le trois mai.  
  
— Et bien… Dites-moi tout. Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?  
  
— Eurydice, Bianca Flint.  
  
— Pouvez-vous me l’épeler ?  
  
— E-U-R-Y-D-I-C-E, Bianca, B-I-A-N-C-A, Flint, F-L-I-N-T, rétorqua Marcus.  
  
— Date, heure et lieu de naissance ?  
  
— Le trois mai à douze heures trente-quatre. C’est bien ça, Ava ?  
  
— Hein ? Quoi ? questionna la jeune femme sortant de ses pensées.  
  
Avalon n’avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu’il s’était dit plus tôt. La jeune femme fixait une tache sur le bureau du fonctionnaire plongée dans ses pensées.  
  
— Eurydice est bien née à douze heures trente-quatre ? répéta son mari patiemment.  
  
— Je crois, oui, répondit la jeune femme les yeux dans le vide.  
  
Avalon vit à peine le regard gêné du fonctionnaire se détourner d’elle. La jeune femme était repartie dans ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait appris qu’elle attendait un enfant. Elle était enfermée chez Olivier Dubois depuis plus de huit mois et ne cessait d’avoir des crises d’anxiété et d’angoisse. Elle tremblait chaque jour à l’idée qu’Olivier ne rentre pas, qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. La jeune femme s’accrochait à son hôte comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle n’avait vu son mari qu’une dizaine de fois durant ces huit mois. Malheureusement pour elle, une de ces dix fois avait eu pour fruit sa grossesse et la naissance de sa fille.   
  
La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de crisper ses mains face à cette pensée. Elle avait tellement honte d’avoir ce genre de réflexions. Cette enfant qu’elle avait portée pendant huit mois, elle se devait de l’aimer. C’était son devoir de mère.   
  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de son mari qui précisait au fonctionnaire qu’Eurydice était née à Poudlard. Lui ferait un bon père, lui aimait leur fille. Elle ne supportait pas d’entendre les pleurs de son enfant et n’avait pas pu l’allaiter. Marcus ne disait rien. Elle savait qu’il avait du mal à comprendre sa réaction mais par amour pour elle avait décidé de ne pas la forcer. Il s’occupait parfaitement de la petite, lui préparait ses biberons, la changeait et se levait lorsqu’elle pleurait la nuit. Tandis qu’Avalon restait prostrée dans leur lit se forçant à ne pas cacher ses oreilles en présence de son époux.  
  
Avalon releva la tête lorsque Marcus lui caressa doucement le dessus de la main.  
  
— Ava ! Mr Baker aimerait savoir tous tes prénoms, déclara-t-il.  
  
— Avalon, Alina Flint née Connelly, répondit-elle mécaniquement.  
  
Le fonctionnaire lui demanda d’épeler ses prénoms et noms ce qu’elle fit avec un automatisme effrayant. Puis l’homme se tourna vers Marcus et lui posa la même question. Le jeune homme lui donna ses prénoms avant de les épeler.  
  
— Y a-t-il un parrain ou une marraine ? Ou peut-être les deux ?  
  
Avalon sentit le regard de son époux se tourner vers elle. Le choix du parrain et de la marraine lui était revenu. Marcus n’avait plus d’amis ni de famille depuis qu’il l’avait épousé. Olivier Dubois pendant ses mois de captivité était devenu un ami très proche de la jeune femme. Elle avait partagé avec lui ses angoisses, ses pleurs. Le choix du parrain de sa fille avait donc été évident pour la jeune femme. Olivier devait être ce dernier. L’idée que celui qu’il avait tant détesté durant ses années à Poudlard soit le parrain de son enfant avait eu du mal à être accepté par Marcus. Mais le jeune homme avait fini par céder à sa femme. Après tout, Olivier avait sauvé son épouse durant la guerre et c’était par conséquent grâce à lui qu’il avait pu être père de cette petite fille. Quant à Kathleen O’Brian, en tant que meilleure amie d’Avalon, elle ne pouvait qu’être la marraine de son premier enfant.  
  
Marcus donna le nom du parrain et de la marraine. Avalon qui regardait par la fenêtre le faux ciel du ministère entendait parfaitement sa plume qui grattait le parchemin. La voix de son mari lui parvint de loin sans qu’elle ne puisse comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu’il disait. La jeune femme songeait qu’ils allaient devoir récupérer Eurydice chez sa tante et que comme souvent depuis la naissance, elle devrait prendre sur elle pour rester dans la même pièce que son enfant.  
  
La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par la main de son mari qui exerça une légère pression sur son poignet. Elle tourna un visage surpris vers lui.  
  
— Il faut que tu signes, Ava, déclara Marcus en lui désignant le parchemin.  
  
Le regard d’Avalon passa de son époux à la plume qui reposait à côté du parchemin que venait de remplir le fonctionnaire. Avalon tendit la main pour la prendre. Sa chaise racla le sol alors qu’elle l’avançait vers le bureau. Elle sentait le regard des deux hommes sur elle alors que d’une main tremblante elle trempait la plume dans l’encrier. Elle devinait parfaitement ce que le fonctionnaire pensait d’elle. Sans doute la voyait-il comme une mère indigne, une femme qui ne voyait pas la chance qu’elle avait ! Sans doute pensait-il qu’elle ne faisait aucun effort ! Sans doute plaignait-il son époux qui la soutenait malgré tout ! Elle-même ne cessait de se morigéner de son comportement. Comment pouvait-elle faire subir ça à Marcus, à sa famille ! Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à prendre sur elle ?  
  
Avalon sentit une larme courir le long de sa joue. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle pleurait. Elle signa rapidement le parchemin avant de donner la plume à Marcus. Avalon recula dans le fond de son siège se retenant de continuer à pleurer. Ce dernier signa le parchemin.  
  
— Et voilà ! s’exclama le fonctionnaire visiblement pressé de les voir partir. Il ne reste plus qu’à le faire signer par le Ministre et la naissance de votre fille sera officiellement déclarée.  
  
— Merci Monsieur Baker, lança Marcus en se levant.  
  
Avalon l’imita se retenant de ne pas s’enfuir en courant.  
  
— Au revoir Mr Flint, répliqua le fonctionnaire. Mrs Flint, ajouta-t-il en faisant un léger signe de tête à la jeune femme.  
  
Le couple répondit à son salut puis Marcus attrapa la main de son épouse et tout deux sortir du bureau. Aucun d’eux n’échangea une parole alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers les cheminées du Ministère.   
  
— Je suis désolée, Marcus ! s’exclama Avalon à peine eurent-ils atterris dans le salon de leur maison.  
  
Doucement son mari passa ses bars autour d’elle. Avalon se blottit contre lui ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.  
  
— Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai… Je… Je ne sais pas comment aller mieux, avoua-t-elle. J’ai tellement honte, Marcus… Tellement honte.  
  
— Ça va aller, Ava. Ça va aller, murmura-t-il tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
  
— Non ! Ça n’ira pas ! Je ne la supporte pas Marcus ! Je ne supporte pas ma propre fille ! tempêta-t-elle en s’éloignant de lui. Tu… Je suis… Je suis nulle, tellement nulle ! Même pas capable d’aimer mon propre enfant.  
  
— Ne dis pas ça, Ava ! Tu n’es pas nulle ! Et tu aimes Eurydice !  
  
— Je m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle arrive. Je pensais qu’on allait rester encore quelques années tous les deux. Que j’allais finir mes études et qu’après peut-être…  
— Mais elle est là, Ava ! Elle est là ! C’est notre fille !  
  
— Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me comprendre ! Tu étais tellement content d’apprendre que… que j’étais enceinte.  
  
— Ce n’est pas parce que j’étais content de devenir père que je ne peux pas comprendre ta détresse, Ava. Tu ne t’attendais pas à devenir mère. Ça t’est tombé dessus comme ça. Et tu as à peine eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle que tu accouchais.  
  
— Je… Je suis désolé, Marcus. Je suis tellement désolée. Je veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux pas…  
  
— Je sais, Ava. Je sais, chuchota-t-il en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.  
  
— Je casse tout ce que je touche.  
  
— Ne dis pas ça ! Ça va aller. Tu sais ce qu’on va faire ?  
  
La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.  
  
— On va aller à Ste Mangouste. Les guérisseurs… Je suis sûr qu’ils sauront quoi faire.  
  
— On y va tout de suite ? s’étonna-t-elle alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la cheminée.  
  
— Je veux que tu ailles mieux le plus tôt possible, Ava, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je n’aime pas te voir comme ça, ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres salées par les larmes.

  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


— On traite les maladies sorcières ici, Mr Flint, déclara le guérisseur.  
  
— Vous ne voulez donc pas nous aider, répliqua Marcus d’une voix tremblante de colère.  
  
— Je ne peux pas vous aider, le reprit le guérisseur. Ce dont souffre Mrs Flint n’entre pas dans mes compétences.  
— Mais vous êtes guérisseur ou pas ! Ma femme va mal vous vous devez de l’aider !  
  
— Je viens de vous dire que cela ne rentrait pas dans mes compétences, Mr Flint, et j’en suis le premier navré.  
  
— Vous allez êtres navré de quelque chose, espèce de pustule de goule ! s’énerva Marcus en attrapant le guérisseur par le col.  
  
— Marcus ! Laisse tomber ! Cela n’apportera rien, intervint Avalon sortie de son mutisme.  
  
— C’est son travail de nous aider, Ava, rétorqua Marcus la baguette pointer vers le guérisseur.  
  
— Lâche-le, s’il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas que tu aie des ennuis à cause de moi ! S’il te plaît, Marcus !  
  
Lentement, Marcus relâcha le guérisseur et se rassit sur sa chaise. Le guérisseur lança un regard de gratitude à la jeune femme tout en aplatissant sa robe de sorcier.  
  
— Je… Euh… Je peux peut-être vous conseiller quelqu’un Mrs Flint, déclara l’homme en écrivant quelque chose sur un parchemin. C’est ce que les moldus appellent un psychologue.  
  
— Les Moldus ? Qu’est-ce que les Moldus ont à voir là-dedans, s’irrita Marcus.  
  
Avalon posa une main apaisante sur celle de son mari.  
  
— Chez les Moldus, il existe des guérisseurs, eux les appellent des médecins, qui traitent le genre de maladie qu’à votre femme. Ces médecins spécialisés sont appelés, comme je l’ai dit plus tôt psychologue.   
  
— Et vous croyez que ce psychologe pourra aider Ava ?  
  
— Je le pense, en effet. Voici son nom. Mrs Davis est mariée avec un des médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Elle connaît donc l’existence des sorciers, précisa-t-il.  
  
— Merci Mr Macmillan, déclara Avalon en prenant le parchemin.  
  
— Je vous ai noté son numéro de phétophone, ajouta-t-il.  
  
— On dit numéro de téléphone, Mr MacMillan, le reprit gentiment Avalon. Je suis née-Moldue, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de l’homme.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


— Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Ava ? questionna Marcus.  
  
Avalon était, en effet, allée directement vers une de ces cabines rouges qui bordaient les rues moldues.  
  
— Je prends rendez-vous avec le docteur Davis, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant le combiné. Tu as de l’argent moldu sur toi, Marcus ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que je ferais d’argent moldu ?  
  
— Zut ! s’exclama Avalon en reposant le combiné sur son socle.  
  
— Tu crois pas qu’on ferait mieux d’aller prendre directement rendez-vous au bureau de psychologe ? proposa Marcus.  
  
— Je pense plutôt aller chez Victoria. Etant donné que Gordon est… était moldu, se reprit-elle. Elle doit avoir le téléphone.  
  
— On transplane là-bas ? proposa Marcus en désignant un ruelle.  
  
Avalon suivit son époux dans la ruelle sombre et tout deux transplanèrent. Victoria qui était en train de lire dans son canapé sursauta légèrement.  
  
— Ah, c’est vous ! s’exclama-t-elle en se levant. Vous venez récupérer, Eurydice ?   
  
— En effet, Victoria, répliqua Marcus en souriant.  
  
— Elle a été très sage et n’a presque pas pleuré, déclara Victoria en souriant. Et sinon comment s’est passé ta visite chez le guérisseur, Marcus ? Ta plaie cicatrise bien ?  
  
Victoria fixait d’un œil inquiet la longue balafre qui traversait le côté gauche du visage de Marcus de haut en bas.  
  
— D’après le guérisseur, il n’y a pas à s’inquiéter. Elle ne s’est pas infectée… Enfin tout semble aller bien, mentit Marcus en souriant.  
  
— Et bien tant mieux, souffla Victoria. Vous voulez que j’aille chercher la petite ? questionna-t-elle.  
  
— Je vais y aller, intervint Marcus en se dirigeant vers l’escalier.  
  
— Je peux t’emprunter ton téléphone, Victoria ? interrogea Avalon.  
  
— Bien sûr. Euh… Il est juste là. Je… Je te laisse, ajouta-t-elle alors que la jeune femme attrapait le combiné.  
  
Avalon sortit le parchemin de son sac à main et composa le numéro d’une main tremblante. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Pueis une voix féminine :  
  
— Cabinet de Mrs Davis. Bonjour.  
  
— Bonjour. Je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Davis, déclara Avalon d’une voix tremblante.  
  
— Puis-je savoir vos disponibilités ?  
  
— Euh… N’importe quand.  
  
— J’ai une place pour vendredi de la semaine prochaine à 9h00. Cela vous convient-il ?  
  
— Ce sera parfait.   
  
—Et cela sera au nom de… ?  
  
— Mrs Flint.  
  
— C’est noté.  
  
— Merci. Au revoir !  
  
— Au revoir Mrs !  
  
Avalon raccrocha la main toujours tremblante. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé que cela puisse être aussi simple.   
  
— Tu veux du thé, Ava ? questionna sa tante de la cuisine.  
  
— J’en veux bien merci, répliqua-t-elle.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


Avalon attendait dans la salle d’attente de Mrs Davis. La jeune femme ne pouvait s’empêcher de se balancer d’avant en arrière inquiète. Marcus avait voulu l’accompagner mais Avalon l’avait convaincu d’aller à son entraînement de Quidditch. Il en avait raté bien assez avec la guerre. Eurydice quant à elle était chez Victoria.  
  
Le cœur d’Avalon battit plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu’elle entendit les pieds d’une chaise racler le sol. Des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte fermée. La poignée tourna et un homme et une femme apparurent.   
  
— A la semaine prochaine, Mrs Davis, déclara l’homme.  
  
— A la semaine prochaine, Mr Roberts.  
  
L’homme tourna son visage vers Avalon avant de le détourner rapidement. Avalon en conclut qu’il avait peur d’être reconnu.  
  
— Mrs Flint, appela Mrs Davis.  
  
Avalon se leva d’un bon et vint à la rencontre de la femme. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire bienveillant avant de l’inviter à entrer. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de balayer la pièce du regard. Un pan entier de mur était recouvert d’une bibliothèque. Un bureau sans prétention. Deux chaises une de chaque côté de ce dernier.  
  
— Asseyez-vous, Mrs Flint, l’invita Mrs Davis.  
  
Avalon s’exécuta crispant un peu plus ses doigts sur son sac à main.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qui vous amène, Mrs Flint ?  
  
— Je… C’est le guérisseur MacMillan qui vous a recommandée, lâcha Avalon mal à l’aise.  
  
— Le guérisseur MacMillan très bien, déclara-t-elle.  
  
— Je… Je suis… Euh… Née-Moldue. Et… Euh… Vous savez avec la guerre… Enfin, bref ! Je suis tombé enceinte pendant la… la guerre. J’ai… J’ai appris ma grossesse à six mois et j’ai accouché le lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ma fille est le premier bébé du monde post-Vous-Savez-Qui. Le problème c’est que… C’est que… Je n’arrive pas à m’occuper d’elle correctement.   
  
— Quand vous dites « je n’arrive pas à m’occuper d’elle correctement » qu’entendez-vous par là ?  
  
— Je… Je n’arrive pas à… à l’aimer. Enfin, je sais que je l’aime. C’est… C’est ma fille. Mais je… je ne supporte pas de l’entendre pleurer. C’est affreux de dire ça ! Je ne veux pas être une mauvaise mère.  
  
— Vous n’êtes pas une mauvaise mère, Mrs Flint. Je pense que vous êtes atteinte d’une dépression post-natale.  
  
— D’une dépression ?  
  
— Il semblerait que votre fille soit arrivée par accident dans un assez mauvais moment. Vous avez appris votre grosses à six mois et avez accouché dans la foulée. Je pense que vous n’avez pas eu le temps de vous faire à l’idée de devenir mère. Il serait bien que vous veniez avec votre fille la prochaine fois.   
  
— Elle n’a qu’un mois, protesta Avalon.  
  
— A moins que vous fassiez à un séjour dans un hôpital avec votre fille. Ils savent comment s’occuper de cas comme le vôtre là-bas.  
  
— Vous ne pouvez pas m’aider ?  
  
— Je pense qu’il serait plus bénéfique pour votre fille et vous de faire votre thérapie ensemble. Et l’hôpital est le lieu le plus approprié pour cela.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


A peine Marcus fut-il rentré du travail que l’homme se précipita vers son épouse. Cette dernière donnait le biberon à leur fille.  
  
— Bonsoir Ava, murmura-t-il avant de l’embrasser. Ma Licorne, ajouta-t-il en baisant le front de sa fille. Alors ce rendez-vous ?  
  
— Mrs Davis m’a conseillé d’aller à l’hôpital. C’est un Ste Mangouste moldu, expliqua-t-elle en voyant la mine dubitatif de son mari. Elle pense qu’une… qu’une thérapie avec Eurydice serait le mieux.  
  
— Et ça consisterait en quoi ?  
  
— J’irais voir un médecin spécialisé, je parlais avec des femmes qui ont le même problème que moi, ce genre de choses…  
  
— Si tu penses que ça te permettra d’aller mieux. Je suis prêt à te soutenir, Ava.  
  
— Même si je dois passer une semaine ou deux à l’hôpital ?  
  
— Tu veux dire jour et nuit ?  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête. Avalon vit le visage de son mari se décomposer.  
  
— Tu pourras venir quand tu voudras, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.  
  
— Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n’ai passé aucune nuit sans toi, déclara-t-il.  
  
— Je peux demander si tu peux venir.   
  
— Quand comptes-tu y aller ?  
  
— Demain pour prendre des renseignements ensuite je verrais. Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
  
— Je préfèrerais, en effet.  
  
— Et ton entraînement ?  
  
— Je vais envoyer un hibou au coach.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


Avalon discutait avec la femme qui partageait sa chambre. Elle s’appelait Cynthia et était venue à l’hôpital car tout comme elle, elle souffrait de dépression post-natale. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué que personne dans son entourage ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Ceci l’avait d’ailleurs fait beaucoup culpabiliser après tout était-ce normal pour une mère de ne pas supporter son enfant ?  
  
Cela faisait un bien fou à Avalon de pouvoir échanger avec des femmes qui avaient le même problème qu’elle. Avalon avait pu ainsi constater qu’elle avait eu de la chance que son mari soit aussi compréhensif et présent. Toutes les femmes présentes dans le service ne pouvaient pas dire que leur mari s’était chargé de tout durant le début de leur dépression. Certaines avaient même dû s’occuper de leur enfant seule alors que leur mari allait au travail. Avalon était une privilégiée. La jeune femme avait, en effet, trouvé toutes sortes d’excuses pour aller presque tous les jours chez sa tante tandis que Marcus allait à l’entraînement.  
  
Ce dernier frappa d’ailleurs à la porte. Le jeune homme avait été très déçu de ne pouvoir accompagner Avalon durant tout son séjour là-bas. Il supportait, en effet, très mal d’être séparé de sa femme depuis que la guerre avait pris fin. Le couple avait connu une séparation si longue pendant celle-ci que rien que la pensée de ne pas la voir durant quelques jours horrifiait Marcus.  
  
Avalon ne put s’empêcher de se lever d’un bond en le voyant et d’aller se pendre à son cou pour l’embrasser. Marcus la serra un peu plus contre lui. Doucement, le couple se sépara. Le jeune homme sourit à Cynthia.  
  
— Cynthia, je te présente mon mari, Marcus. Marcus voici Cynthia.  
  
— C’est donc vous le mari parfait que toutes les femmes rêvent d’avoir, plaisanta la femme en souriant.  
  
Avalon fut amusée de voir Marcus rougir violemment face au compliment.  
  
— Je… Euh merci, répliqua-t-il confus. Et enchanté de faire votre connaissance !   
  
Le regard de Marcus se posa sur Eurydice qui dormait dans son berceau. Avalon vit les yeux de Cynthia s’attarder sur la balafre qui zébrait le côté gauche du visage de son mari. Toutefois, elle constata que la femme reprit vite contenance cachant tant bien que mal sa surprise.  
  
— Oh ma Licorne ! s’exclama l’homme en se précipitant vers le berceau.  
  
Avalon ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire attendri alors que son époux observait sa fille dormir. Doucement, l’homme caressa la petite main de son index prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller.  
  
— Je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara Cynthia en se levant. Je peux laisser Norman ici ? Ça m’embêterait de le réveiller.  
  
— Pas de problème ! Je t’appelle s’il y a un souci.  
  
Cynthia sourit à la jeune femme avant de quitter la chambre.  
  
— Alors comme ça, tu leur as dit que j’étais l’homme parfait, plaisanta-t-il en la prenant par la taille.  
  
— On doit parler de la réaction de nos familles face à… à notre dépression et j’ai pu constater qu’en effet tu étais l’homme parfait, répliqua-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser.  
  
— C’est la première fois qu’on me dit ça, rétorqua-t-il en souriant. D’habitude, on me qualifie plus comme quelqu’un de colérique, déterminé et parfois violent.  
  
Avalon ne put s’empêcher de rire faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les deux nourrissons qui dormaient.  
  
— On va s’en sortir, Marcus, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
— Je n’en ai jamais douté, répondit-il en l’embrassant.  
  
Avalon se serra un peu plus contre son époux. L’espoir avait germé dans son cœur et elle savait qu’elle ne le lâcherait pas.


End file.
